Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a control system for a chemical heat accumulator that releases and accumulates heat utilizing a reversible chemical reaction between a reaction material and a reaction medium.
Discussion of the Related Art
Systems of this type have been described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-227861. In the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-227861, a first reactor containing a first reaction material is fitted to an object to be heated, and by supplying a first reaction medium from a first reservoir to the first reactor, heat is generated by a reaction between the first reaction material and the first reaction medium in the first reactor, and the object to be heated is heated by the heat generated. As a temperature of the object to be heated becomes high by heat of an exhaust gas, the first reaction medium is separated from the first reaction material, and the first reaction medium is adsorbed in the first reservoir. In other words, the heat is accumulated.
The system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-227861 further has a second reactor at an outer side of the first reactor, and heat is generated by a reaction between a second reaction material contained in the second reactor and a second reaction medium supplied from a second reservoir, and the first reactor is heated by the heat generated. In other words, in the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-227861, when the first reactor has not been heated sufficiently by the exhaust gas, the first reaction medium is separated from the first reaction material by the heat from the second reactor, and the heat is accumulated sufficiently by the first reactor and the first reservoir.
In the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-227861, when the first reaction medium has not been separated adequately in the first reactor, the first reactor is heated by the heat generated in the second reactor. Consequently, since it is necessary to let an amount of heat generated in the first reactor and an amount of heat generated in the second reactor differ, the first reaction material and the second reaction material are to be different substances, and similarly the first reaction medium and the second reaction medium are to be different substances. In other words, in the system in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-227861, two locations having different heating temperature conditions are heated, and two reactors and two reservoirs have been provided for accumulating heat.
The system provided with the plurality of reactors and reservoirs can be possibly used for heating and accumulating heat in members or locations with the same or close temperature conditions for heating and accumulating heat. In that case, a reactor is to be provided at each location, and if the temperature conditions for heating and accumulating heat are same, the reaction medium and reservoir can be used in common with the plurality of reactors. However, even when the temperature conditions for heating and accumulating heat are same or close, the degree of priority of heat release and heat accumulation of the reactor provided at each location is different, and moreover, if the degree of priority of the heat release and heat accumulation of the reactor and the temperature conditions do not match, the reaction medium is stored in a reactor having a low degree of priority rather than being stored in a reactor having a high degree of priority for heat release and heat accumulation, or the reaction medium is desorbed from the reactor having a low degree of priority, thereby leading to a possibility of the heat release and heat accumulation according to the degree of priority not being carried out.